


Bad Idea

by fingersexual



Category: Parks and Recreation, Parks and Recreation RPF
Genre: Ann Perkins - Freeform, April Ludgate - Freeform, F/F, Leslie Knope - Freeform, One Shot, andy dwyer - Freeform, ben wyatt - Freeform, but smut with a bit more plot, domAnn, parks and recreation - Freeform, parksandrec, smut again, subapril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersexual/pseuds/fingersexual
Summary: “ It was a bad idea, needing you so latewas such a bad idea, cause I can't think straight.”
Relationships: April Ludgate/Ann Perkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Bad Idea pt.1

There was a thud from when April’s feet hit the ground, causing Leslie to turn back around and scan the faces she’s came to be familiar with, seeing if everyone was finally off of the bus. It only took two seconds of silence before Leslie let out an excited gasp and clasped her hands together as she began reading over her mental note of activities planned, which would’ve lasted an endless amount of time if there hadn’t been a loud crash of thunder that seemed to literally smack the words out of her mouth. The rest of the group scrambled around on the newly wet ground, pulling out their tents as fast as possible, while Leslie replaced her to do list with words of affirmation. April had heard an “it’s okay, guys. I have another binder for a situation like this,” before she got distracted by a ripping sound. She looked down and was met with a giant hole in the middle of the fabric that made up her tent. She closed her eyes and let out an ungodly amount of curse words. When she was done, she opened her eyes and was now staring at a smirking Ann. “Cool tent,” Ann said as she shrugged and kicked it to the side. She then began to unpack her own tent, April clenching her fist in the background, face looking as dark as the clouds above them. She yanked up her useless tent from where it had been slid, putting it under her left arm and using her right to push the hair strands that had started to stick to her face out of the way. She turned on her heels, preparing to storm away right when she felt a warm hand on her wrist. April stopped in place. She guessed who the hand belonged too, and when she turned around to see, she had guessed correct. Her eyes went from Ann’s own pair to her feet, and then back up. “What? Do you want to kick my tent around in the mud again?” Ann laughed, and April didn’t see what was funny.  
“Maybe, if it’s in my way again.” Before April had the time to spit a sarcastic remark back, Ann spoke again. “Has anyone offered you their tent to stay in?” April rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit that no one else had noticed and even if they did, she had enough common sense to know that the only offer she would’ve received would be an overly-positive one from Leslie, and even though she disliked Ann, she couldn’t wait out a heavy storm in a small space with the older blonde.  
April glared at the mud that her shoes had started to sink into, just now realizing how cold the rain was. “What are you asking?” Her eyes flicked back up to Ann’s, whose eyebrow was now raised. “You know what I’m asking.” There was a mutual silence, before April made an exaggerated sigh. She pushed past Ann, and quickly crawled into the yellow tent they’d be sharing for however long it took for the heavy rain and lightening to pass. Ann didn’t miss a beat, and lowered her body to the tent right after.


	2. Bad Idea pt.2

When Ann sat in the tent, she saw that April had shrugged off the beige mini backpack she’d been wearing and started digging through it. Ann didn’t know what important item she could’ve been searching for, considering the bag didn’t look like it was able to fit over three things alone. She was about to open her mouth to ask, when April pulled out a recognizable rectangular object that was being held in a light pink case. Ann just stared at April’s face, while the other girls thumbs began to move. She realized that April didn’t plan on speaking to her anytime soon, or even looking away from her phone screen. Ann had noticed that ever since that one night, anytime she came remotely close to April, her phone was taken out and used as a reason to not have to talk about what happened, or to Ann in general. Ann looked at April for a few more moments, and then started unzipping her own bag, which was noticeably larger. With Ann’s eyes distracted with the items she was now sorting through, she didn’t see April’s eyes come up to rest on her. April watched Ann as she pulled out a zip up jacket, and then a blanket. There was a journal that got pulled out next. The brightly designed cover made the other girls mind wander back to that one Christmas party she actually attended of Ann’s, where Leslie had originally gifted her with it. Ann was zipping up her bag when April had come back to reality, and she quickly looked back down at her phone before she could get caught showing any actual interest. She tried to ignore how cold she was now, but it seemed that hearing the zipper slide up on a jacket that she wasn’t wearing only made her body shake more. She listened to the noise of Ann’s pencil on the paper, wishing she would’ve packed more than a pack of skittles, her bus ticket, and deodorant. But in her defense, she expected to wake up before anyone else did and leave on the first bus back home. April has ended up wrapping her arms around her knees that were brought up, and closed her eyes. She didn’t realize that she was noticeably shivering, until the pen stopped and another body scooted closer to hers. April looked up and stared straight ahead, and Ann didn’t speak. April sighed dramatically again, which Ann thought must’ve been the hundredth time she’s done that today. She gave an annoyed “what?,” which caused another silence. “You’re cold.” “Obviously.” Ann took a second to push the side of April’s hair out of her face, and moved close enough until their legs were touching. When April didn’t move away, she leaned over to the spot she had just came from and pulled the fuzzy blanket in her lap. She glanced at April, who still hadn’t turned her head, and spread out the blanket on top of both of their legs. She then pulled the left side higher up on April’s body and moved her arm to rub patterns on the girls back. April didn’t have any harsh comments left, and so instead, she leaned her head until it was resting against Ann’s and re-closed her eyes. After a couple of minutes, Ann slowed her hand until it wasn’t moving at all and looked at Aprils soft face in the dim lighting the tint gave. April opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, and Ann assumed it was because the hand that was once moving up and down her spine had slid from her back to her upper thigh. There was a louder inhale than Ann had wanted when her fingers wrapped around April’s small thigh, which felt like ice compared to her own body heat. April didn’t say anything, just pressed her leg more into Ann’s hand, which begin to move up and down. Eventually, Ann started to trace patterns, and April made out the letters A-N-N. Ann’s hand moved farther between her thighs, her other hand pushing April’s other leg farther apart. April turned her head away from Ann’s, a new blush showing on her cheeks. Ann moved her hand until her knuckles brushed against a familiar heat that was now present between April’s thighs. April let out a soft moan, and lifted her hips up, wanting to feel even more pressure through the already thin, black leggings she was wearing. Ann now crawled over April, until she was above the other girl, legs on both sides of April’s. Ann’s hands moved up, taking a second to rub against April’s hipbones, and then she put her fingers inside the waistband of April’s tights. She slid them down her tan legs, eyes following them as they went lower until they pooled at April’s feet. She looked back towards the girl, whose arm had now come up to cover her face, as if Ann hadn’t seen her like this before. She leaned closer to April, moved her arm back down to her side, and then using her hand to move April’s head to where she was finally facing her. Ann traced her jawline, waiting to see if April had any protests, or any words in general. She didn’t, and so Ann leaned in and fit her lips with April’s. The other girl automatically parted her lips more, letting Ann’s tongue slide in. During the kiss, Anns hands found their way back to April’s hips, and began to pull down April’s black panties.


	3. Bad Idea pt.3

When they reached April’s feet, Ann took them, and her tights completely off and swept them into the corner beside them. She broke the kiss to tap April’s legs, letting her know to open them wider, which she did on command. Ann leaned back in, and April lifted her head, assuming they were going to kiss again. Instead, Ann stopped before their lips met, “You’re going to have to be quiet. Can you do that?” April nodded, and looked away again. “Tell me you can do it.” Ann said in a tone that somehow got more serious than her original one. “I can do it.”  
Ann nodded, and sat up more. She faced her head down, and spit onto April’s pussy. She got a shaky inhale in response, and moved her right hand thumb down to rub small circles on the girl’s clit. She continued her movements, watching April’s chest rise and fall rapidly. April began to make soft moaning sounds, getting increasingly louder. She was about to moan again when Ann’s hand came up and pressed over her mouth. She made muffled sounds into her hand, beginning to move her hips against the one that wasn’t covering her mouth. She shut her eyes, and right when she was about to go over the edge, Ann removed her thumb. There was another muffled noise as Ann moved down April’s body, removing the hand from her mouth which April replaced with her own. She stopped when her head was positioned in the middle of April’s spread legs . Her eyes raked up April’s body until their eyes met, and then lowered her mouth to April’s clit. April’s moan was still heard, even beneath the palm that was meant to suppress it. Ann began to flick her tongue against April’s sensitive center, feeling the other girls free hand knead it’s way into her hair. Ann continued to move her tongue, drawing lazy circles and then speeding up when she added two fingers inside of April. She moved them in and out of April, as her hips began to thrust with the movement of Ann. April’s breathing became more labored, and she made more high-pitched noises beneath her hand. Her leg twitched, and she came, Ann’s mouth still on her. Ann continued moving her fingers and tongue while April orgasmed, only stopping when April began to shut her legs. She leaned back up, so she was face-level with April, removing her fingers and bringing them up to April’s mouth. April took her hand off of her own mouth, and instead began to taste herself from Ann’s fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and a big thank you to everyone who read this, and also my other short one-shot! Another thank you to Haley, who helped come up with the entire plot itself, and also some specific bits.   
> Please feel free to comment below any other specific Ann x April story plots you’d like to see, and i’ll happily do them!


End file.
